Gold Cannot Be Pure, And People Cannot Be Dead
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Shawn might think it's a boring case, but when the person who hired them goes missing, it starts to get interesting...Basically like a regular episode of Psych. :) Shules, but not focused on that.
1. Chapter 1

**I have finally written a Psych fanfic! I have told myself over and over again to write one. Now I have! Enjoy!**

* * *

"F8." Gus said.

"Miss" Shawn said, "B2."

"Hit." Gus looked at his board, Shawn had not missed, yet, "How are you doing this?"

"I am a master at this game, Gus. Don't ever question my mad skills." Shawn replied with a half grin on his face.

"How do you have 'mad skills'? You hardly play this game. It has been in the closet for the past 3 months."

Gus was at it again. Every time they played this game it was the same thing. "You're cheating!" Or, "How are you winning?" Shawn wasn't cheating he just, could see Gus's ships through the reflection of the Psych window.

"Gus, for the last time I'm not cheating. A2."

"Great, you win aga-" Gus was cut off at the ringing of the phone. He reached over to answer it. "Psych. This is Burton Guster. Yes, we'll be right there." After he hung up, he stood up and went for his coat.

"Who was it?" Shawn asked curiosity was in his eyes. "The chief? Please say yes, I have been itching to get started on another case. We haven't had one in over 2 weeks!"

"Shawn, you are on a case right now, remember? The one with the mystery of how a dog just died?"

"Yeah, but that case is boring. I mean a real case, Gus. A murder, or a robbery. That dog was old it was just it's time."

"The chief said that she needed to speak with us. Now, come on."

The both headed out the door.

When they arrived at the police department. Everyone was looking their direction.

"Uh, Shawn. Why is everyone staring at us?" Gus asked.

"Not us, you. There is a mustard stain on your shirt from lunch." Shawn replied.

Gus gazed down at his shirt. No stain.

"There is not a stain, Shawn, I never stain my shirts. I am very careful when I eat."

They walked into the Chief's office. Detective Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara were there as well as the Chief.

"Lassie! Here to congratulate us for something I'm sure we did?"

"In your dreams." Lassiter said with a laugh.

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, take a seat." Chief Vick motioned for them to sit.

As they sat down Gus said to Shawn, "Alright, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Unless you count egging Lassie's place last month. His house needed a makeover."

"You did that!" Lassiter said when he had overheard him say this. "I could have you arrested!"

"Look, I called you here to look into this missing persons case." Chief Vick handed Shawn the file with a photo. "Her name is Wanda Ringwald, she was last seen walking her dog down Main street last Thursday. Do you have any psychic leads?"

"Uh oh." Shawn said and handed the photo to Gus.

They both looked at each other.

"Do you know this woman?" Juliet asked when she saw their reaction to the photo.

"Yes, this woman came to us about her dog last Friday. Her dog had died and she suspected fowl play." Gus answered. Shawn gave him a look.

"Gus. I could have just told them that 'psychically' why'd you have to go and tell them?" Shawn whispered to Gus. Quieter than last time because he didn't want Lassie to hear

Before Gus could say anything. Juliet cut in, "Her dog? It's not dead. We saw him when we went over to her sister, Amelia's house to ask her questions."

Shawn had gone to Amelia's house already. He knew that the dog was alive. That is why he had told Gus it was boring. He thought it was just a joke and stopped working on that case. He then remembered seeing a photo of something in the house. He wasn't sure what it was.

"OH!" Shawn put his hand to his head, "I'm getting something! Red. White. Blue?

"The flag?" Juliet asked "There are hundreds of them in Santa Barbara, Shawn."

"Yes, the flag and I'm also getting, a drawing? No, a photo! I'm sensing that there is a photo with the flag in Amelia's house that can help us find Wanda."

"There was a photo of Wanda and Amelia on the shelf. They were standing in front of the flag!" Juliet exclaimed.

"What does that have to do with this girl going missing?" Lassiter asked.

"I'm not sure. We need to get back to Amelia's house. I'm sensing that she is hiding something.

As they all walked up the steps to the house, Shawn saw a reflection on the window. A body. But not just a body, it was Wanda's body

Shawn screamed. Everyone looked at him.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Shawn screamed.

"Shawn, what's going on?" Jules asked. Shawn could tell she was panicking

"I'm sensing that what is in that house is not what we were expecting."

Lassiter knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. After a third time and no answer, he kicked the door down.

They all stood before the body, Juliet went over to see if Wanda was alive, "She's dead."

"Please excuse me for a second." Gus said. Then he ran out

Shawn pointed at the photo he saw before, a picture of Wanda and Amelia in front of the flag. When he looked closer he saw a bracelet on Wanda's wrist. He looked at Wanda's dead body. No bracelet. He looked around the house for a sign of it but he didn't find anything. He knew that this bracelet was special to her and that she never took it off.

Shawn put his hand to his head, "Jewelry! Earring! Necklace! Bracelet! She was robbed!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! That's all I got...**

* * *

"What do you mean, 'She was robbed'?" Gus asked as he reentered the room.

"Her bracelet is gone, Gus." Shawn whispered to him, "She was extremely attached to it."

"How do you know that?"

"I read her blog, it's quite interesting. Did you know she was an Olympic athlete?"

"Shawn, she is not an Olympic athlete. I watch the Olympics every 2 years. I had never seen this woman before Friday."

"She was too an athlete!" Shawn yelled.

Lassie and Jules looked at him, "An athlete? What sport?" Jules asked.

"Basketball." Shawn answered. "Yes, but it was many years ago."

"How many years, exactly?" Lassiter asked.

"I can't be sure. The spirits will not tell me at this time."

"Do you really not know?" Gus whispered to Shawn.

"She didn't specify that in the blog post, Gus."

Shawn then remembered reading that she worked at a jewelry store.

Shawn put his hand to his head.

"What is it Shawn?" Juliet asked. "Are you getting a vision?"

"Yes, I'm sensing that her house has more answers than this house can provide."

"O'Hara, go check out the girl's house." Lassiter said, "I'll stay here with the body and wait for forensics to get here."

Shawn ran to the blueberry. Gus wasn't that far behind him.

"Come on slow poke!" Shawn yelled.

"What's the hurry? We don't have to get there right away."

"We have to get there first. I need to see things before everyone gets there. Remember? I'm 'psychic'."

"Fine, but I'm driving. What's the address?" Gus asked.

"Uhh, I don't know."

"You don't know?! You know that means you can't get there first, right? Now we have to follow Jules."

"Wait," Shawn put his hand to his head. He thought back to when Chief Vick handed him the file with the photo. He saw the address. "I got it! Let's go!"

"Where!"

"Let me drive, I know where to go!"

"No way, Shawn! This is a company car! Last time you drove we almost crashed! I'm driving!"

Just then, Juliet goes by in her car.

"Quick, get in! I know a short cut!" Shawn turned the key, "Come on before Juliet gets there!"

"Fine."

Gus looked at how fast Shawn was going.

"Shawn you're going 60! The limit is 40!"

"Gus! I know what I'm doing!"

When they arrived at the house. Juliet was not there.

"Yes. She's not here."

"Shawn, she just pulled up."

Shawn turned around and saw Juliet getting out of her car.

"Darn it!" Shawn said, "See what happens when you question my methods?"

"I wasn't questioning your methods!"

"Hey, how long have you guys been here?" Juliet asked as she walked up to them.

"We just got here." Gus said walking toward Juliet. Shawn gave Gus a slight punch in the arm. Gus turned around to face Shawn.

"I'm gonna go on inside." Jules said as she walked by them. Leaving them to fight.

"What did I do!" Gus yelled at Shawn after Juliet went inside.

"You made us get here late!"

"Will you get over that! Let's just go inside."

"You still made us get here late." Shawn said to himself.

Inside, there was another body. This one was Amelia's. Juliet was already on the phone with someone.

Shawn noticed the bite marks on Amelia's arms and legs. No blood just marks. Which meant the dog had been here. But, why was Amelia's body in Wanda's house? And why was Wanda's body in Amelia's house?

Shawn looked over at the table. He noticed a bunch of random tools.

"What are those things on the table?" Shawn asked Gus.

"Tools. I'm not too sure what they are for, though."

Shawn looked around the room some more. He saw a strand of pearls protruding from the desk drawer. He went over, to open the drawer.  
"Wow! This chick was loaded." Shawn said when he saw what was in the drawer. A bunch of jewelry. Rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. All of which were pure gold.

Juliet heard Shawn say this and came over to see. And she saw the jewelry.

"I am sensing that this jewelry was stolen."

"Stolen? How do you know?"

"I sensed it Jules, oh, I'm getting something else. A place she may have worked."

"Jared." Lassiter said as he walked through the door. "We already know that one."

"Did you know that she also worked at a Krispy Kreme?" Shawn asked, "Aw man! Now I'm hungry for doughnuts!"

"Yeah, we new that, too. Now get lost, we don't need you here."

Shawn and Gus walked out.

"Doughnuts?" Shawn asked Gus.

"You know that's right."

* * *

**Chapter 3 will be up shortly. In fact, it might already be up! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! Okay I think I'm gonna stop writing stuff at the beginning and end of each chapter, now... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Juliet had just arrived at he house. As she stepped out of her car, Shawn ran up to her.

"Were you waiting for me to get home?" Juliet asked.

"No, no I wasn't. I was playing Fruit Ninja with Gus over there." Shawn pointed at Gus's car, Gus waved at Juliet. "I saw you pull up and came over to say hi." Shawn answered.

"What were you doing parked in front of my house?"

"Do I have to answer that question?"

Juliet sighed and started towards her house.

"So, what are you doing later?" Shawn asked.

Juliet unlocked her door and went inside. Shawn followed her in.

"I'm going to watch a marathon of Moonlighting. That's not really important, though. I could change my plans if you had something in mind..."

"How would you, like to go with me to the park later? Say...8?" Shawn asked.

Juliet smiled, "I would love to." She gave him a kiss. "See you at 8."

Shawn smiled at at her before turning to go.

When he got back to Gus's car he saw that Gus was not inside any longer.

"Gus?" Shawn looked around and couldn't find him. "Gus!"

Shawn knew Gus would never leave his car. He was too protective of it.

Juliet looked out the window when she heard Shawn scream Gus's name. She saw him frantically looking around.

She ran outside, "What's going on?"

"Gus! I can't find him anywhere!" Shawn was worried.

"What was he doing last?"

"Playing Fruit Ninja. I left him in the car so I could come talk to you."

"Hi Juliet." Gus said from behind them both.

"Gus, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! You could have been killed! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Shawn I got out of the car to throw something away. There was a garbage can down the block at the bus stop. I was gone for 5 minutes!"

"Oh, okay." Shawn looked back at Juliet. She was on her way back inside. She looked back to see him staring at her. She waved at him then went inside. "Let's go."

Juliet was on her way to the park. The same thought kept going through her mind. What was so important to Shawn? Shawn wasn't joking around earlier when he asked her to come to the park. He didn't crack any jokes. Something was on his mind.

She arrived to see, no cars in the parking lot, no people, it was just her. She got out of her car and walked around. She could hear something far off in the distance but she couldn't make out what the sound was. She started towards the sound. As she got closer she recognized the sound. Music. Classical Music. She kept walking. She then saw a blanket on the ground, and a picnic basket. She knew what it was now.  
Just then Shawn walked out from behind a tree, "Hello, my dear Juliet." He had a bouquet of pink and red tulips in his hands. He walked up and gave them to her.

"Shawn, this is, this is. Really nice." Juliet said.

Shawn thought about his secret. He wondered if it was time. Time to let the love of his life know the truth.

"Jules, I wanted you to come here so I could tell you something."

Juliet looked him in the eyes. She knew he wasn't playing around, "Of course, what is it?"

"Okay, here goes." Shawn took a deep breath then let it all out, "I-I love you."

Juliet cut in before he could finish, "Yes, Shawn I know that. I love you, too."

"Yes, but if we are going to continue to be a couple. I need to come clean." Shawn saw Juliet's face change from a smile to a frown.

"You can tell me anything, Shawn."

Shawn took another deep breath, "I'm a-"

Just then Juliet's phone rang. She answered it, "O'Hara. Really? Be right there."

"What?"

"The autopsy report came in. It said Wanda had sources of arsenic, cadmium and hydrocarbons in her system."

"What about Amelia?"

"She was strangled to death."

"Right. I already knew that. But why would someone strangle one girl and poison the other?"

"What makes you think it was the same person?"

"I don't know."

"Look, Shawn, all this, was, really nice but..." Juliet felt bad she had to go, but Lassiter had asked her to go with him to Wanda's workplace. "Lassiter just asked me to go and check out the Jared that Wanda worked at."

"Cool, that's fine. The thing I needed to tell you wasn't that important." He started to pick up everything.

"Look, maybe we could do something, tomorrow? It's my day off."

"Let me just tell you. I've been spying on you ever since you came to Santa Barbara. Not anymore, because we are a couple but-" Shawn had lied. He just couldn't tell her. Not yet.

"It's okay, Shawn. I already knew that."

She smiled then turned and went for her car.


	4. Chapter 4

"She was great with customers, she never complained about anything." The manager of Jared, Max Kirkland, told Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara.

"Thank you Mr. Kirkland, you've been of much help to us." Juliet said as she stood up.  
"Well hello there, detectives!" Shawn said sarcastically as he walked in Jared.  
"Wow, I can't believe they got here before us." Gus whispered to Shawn.  
"Dude, I already told you. I was there when Lassie called Jules."  
"You never told me that."  
"I didn't?"  
"No."  
"Huh, I could have sworn I told you."  
"Well, Spencer, looks like we beat you to the punch. Isn't the first time." Lassiter said with a smirk as he and Jules walked passed them.  
"Now what? Lassie and Jules already got the manager's statement." Gus told Shawn.  
"They didn't get a statement from the other employees, though." Shawn looked over to an employee helping a customer. The employee didn't seem to be very nice to the customer.  
"Hello there, my name is Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the SBPD, this is my associate, Glenda the Good Witch." Shawn said to the employee while walking up to him. The customers had left because of his bad attitude.  
"Huh, psychics, they're all the same, one minute they're mysteriously telling your future and the next they're robbing you blind." He said as he walked off.  
Shawn looked at him. He looked closer and saw a line. Not just any line, a tan line from a wedding ring. "Dude, I got it." Shawn whispered to Gus.  
"What happened with you and your wife, Evan?"  
Evan looked back at them. Stunned at Shawn's revelation, "How did you-"  
"I'm a psychic, Jack. I have solved over 50 unsolvable cases for the police." Shawn told Evan.  
"My name is Evan, not Jack. And I don't know how you even came to the conclusion that there is something going on between me and Wanda."  
"Uh, what was her name?" Gus asked.  
"Wanda, and why would you care?"  
"When was the last time you saw, Wanda?"  
"Friday, I had a business trip over the weekend. I just got back. Now leave me alone."  
"Just one more quick question." Shawn said to Evan. "What is your last name?"  
"Ringwald." Evan said as he went out the door to his car.  
"Uh, he and his 'wife' definitely had some problems..." Shawn told Gus, "I think we might have found our murderer..."

The next morning, at the Psych office, Gus was researching Evan Ringwald on his computer.  
"Shawn, how are you so sure that this is the murderer?"  
"I don't know, yet." Shawn said while pacing back and forth.  
"You don't know? That's your lead? You don't know?"  
"Look, Gus, he is the only suspect we have at this point. Don't you think you could be a little beneficial, here?"  
"Okay, fine. I'll help. But on one condition."  
"I am not going to-"  
"You have to let me unveil the killer."  
"What? Dude, you know that's my thing. I'm the 'psychic', here."  
"Fine, you're on your own, here."  
"Okay, if that's how you want to play. I'll go solo, but know this. I. Will. Win."  
"Don't be too sure, Shawn. I have the upper hand. I know how she was poisoned."  
"What? How do you know that?"  
"You're going solo, remember that? You don't need me." Gus closed his laptop and stood up and went for the door.  
"Gus."  
"You had your chance. You're on your own."  
"Stop saying that!" Shawn was now alone in the Psych office.  
He thought back at when Evan told him about his business trip. "Friday, I had a business trip over the weekend. I just got back. Now leave me alone." Shawn thought, why would a simple employee at Jared need to go on a business trip?  
"Aw man! Am I really this stupid?" Shawn went out to his bike. He had to get to Jared.

As Shawn was walking up to Jared, he saw that Gus was already there.  
"Gus! What are you doing here?" Shawn said, secretly impressed that Gus had gotten here before he had.  
"Same reason as you. I just pieced it together first."  
"I-" Shawn was cut off by Max Kirkland.  
"Hello, my name is Max Kirkland, is there anything I can do for you gentlemen?"  
"Yes, my name is Burton Guster. I'm here to ask you a few questions about Evan Ringwald." Gus told Max.  
"Uh, if I could just cut in." Shawn took Gus over to the side, "You are not the investigator, here. I am."  
"First, you are not 'the' investigator. there is more than one. And second, I got here first so that means I should be the one to ask the questions."  
Shawn sighed, "Fine."  
"My apologies, Mr. Kirkland, for my eccentric associate's interruption."  
"That's quite alright." Max replied.  
"Can we ask you some questions or what?" Shawn said.  
Gus nudged Shawn's arm.  
"Right, sorry."  
"Of course, this way to my office." Max motioned for them to follow.  
When they entered Max's office, Shawn noticed the statuettes on his desk. A bunch of different types of cars.  
"Please, sit."  
As they both sat, Gus also noticed the cars, "You are interested in cars?"  
"Yes, I work on them as a hobby. I have been interested in cars ever since auto shop in high school."  
"I see. Now, what can you tell us about that employee, Evan."  
"Ringwald? I fired him. He was a horrible salesman."  
"Mr. Kirkland, did you also have an employee by the name Wanda?" Shawn asked Max.  
"Why, yes. As a matter of fact. I believe she was married to Evan. I heard that they had a big fight right before she disappeared."


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn and Gus looked at each other. Shawn quickly stood up, "Bye!"  
"Wait, Shawn, don't you want anymore information for 'your' case?"  
"Nope, but thanks for asking." Gus thought Shawn was leaving. But really, he was going to the back room where they kept the records. He looked through the files until he found Ringwald, "Bingo."  
Shawn searched the document in hopes to find a different address. He did.  
Shawn rushed out to his car, he needed to talk with Evan.

"So, Evan was horrible at sales and Wanda was almost an expert?" Gus asked Kirkland.  
"That's about right. Evan wasn't just a horrible salesman, though. He would come into work with the most evil attitudes."  
"Evil?"  
"You know, rude. He would say extremely mean things to the janitors and other staff."  
"I see, well, I have one more question. Do your staff go on business trips?"  
"No, of course not! No one here goes on business trips. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, no reason. Just wondering. Thank you for your time, Mr. Kirkland."

When Shawn arrived at the address he was surprised to find a crumby motel.  
He went inside, where it was even worse than the outside. He climbed the stairs to the top floor because the elevator was out of service. Just his luck. When he finally reached Evan's room he knocked.  
Evan opened the door, "You. You're that psychic from last night. What do you want?"  
"I'm here to ask you a few questions."  
"Didn't you ask me questions last night?"  
"Yes. But that was before I had a theory in my mind."  
"Theory?"  
Evan was cooperating. Unusual, considering his attitude last night, "That you may have had something to do with your wife's murder. Now tell me, you said there was nothing wrong with you and her. Why were you living at two different addresses?"  
"Wait, Wanda's dead? Oh my gosh. I had no idea."  
"You don't watch television?"  
"No."  
"You don't read the paper?"  
"No."  
"How do you get your information?"  
"I don't. I wait until someone tells it to me."  
"Dude, that's a terrible idea."  
"Look! Tell me about Wanda!"  
"Okay, geesh, no need to get antsy, here."  
"Sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed at it all."  
"Yeah, man, I'm sorry, too."  
"For what? You didn't do anything."  
"For criticizing your way of receiving information."  
"No, it's okay, your right. Now, please, could I get you some coffee or something?"  
"Nah, I'm good."  
Evan went in the kitchen, "So are you going to tell me about Wanda?"  
"She was poisoned and found in her house."  
"Wow, I can't believe someone would do that to her. Wait you don't think I have something to do with it do you?"  
"Maybe, I'm not 100% sure, yet."  
"What makes you think I may have had something to do with my wife's death?"  
"Well, your attitude last night."  
"Yeah, again, sorry. Anything else?"  
"Nope."  
"You're accusing me of murdering my wife-"  
"And her sister."  
"Wait, Amelia's dead, too? Dude! You're accusing me of accusing two people just because of my attitude last night!"  
"It seemed like a better theory at the time."  
"Well, I can tell you, that even though we had problems, they weren't that bad. Not bad enough for me to kill her."  
"So you're saying you could kill her."  
"No! Wanda and I, well it was complicated. She found out I was cheating and-"  
"You cheated on her? Dude, I think you are the one who should be dead right now."  
"You're probably right. But I had no reason to kill her or Amelia."  
"I guess you're right."  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Evan stood up and went over to answer it.  
"Hello, Mr. Ringwald-"  
"Gus?" Shawn was surprised to hear Gus' voice.  
"Shawn, what are you doing here?"  
"I should ask you the same thing."  
"Uh, if I could cut in. You're both- Wait, I remember you, too. You're Glenda the Good Witch."  
Shawn laughed.  
"No, I'm Burton Guster, you can call me Gus." Gus held out his hand to shake Evan's.  
"Nice to meet you, Gus. Please, come in."  
Gus walked in and went over to where Shawn was sitting and whispered in his ear, "Why are you here."  
"I have every right to be here. You know that. Evan let me in. Oh, and I have a new theory that does not involve Evan. But, since you are not on my side, anymore. I cannot tell you what that theory is."  
"You can unveil the killer." Gus mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you under all that mumbling."  
"I said, you can unveil the killer."  
"Ah, so something finally clicked in that ginormous brain of yours."  
"Shawn, what's the theory?"  
"Oh, Gus, don't be that play where the two guys die at the end."  
"Romeo and Juliet?"  
"Yeah, that one, don't be it."  
"Shawn just tell me what the theory is."  
"Well, to tell you the truth. I don't have one."  
"You don't have one? Then why did you say you did?"  
"To get you mad."  
Gus sighed then looked at Evan, "Evan, you told us that you went on a business trip over the weekend. I spoke with the manager of Jared and he said that none of the employees go on business trips. Please explain."  
"Okay, I was with my other girlfriend, Mia over the weekend."  
"You were cheating?" Gus asked.  
"That's why Wanda and I weren't living together. She found out about me and Mia and kicked me out."  
"And where can we find this, Mia?" Shawn asked.  
"She works at that Coffee place, what's it called? Oh, Coffee With Attitude Coffeehouse."  
"Well, that's not very far from the office. Let's go, Glenda."


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit to Chris Henze for the idea of the Gus nickname! :)**

* * *

"Hey, Dad." Shawn said when he answered his phone, "What's up?...Well, I can't make it right now...No...Gus and I are on a case...Yes, a real one. In fact, we are on our way right now to ask someone a few questions. I'll come by later."  
"Was that your Dad? What did he want?" Gus asked  
"He wants me to come over to his house, and fix his fridge. Apparently he found it on it's side and he thinks I did it."  
"What makes him think it was you? And did you break it?"  
"He says there were pineapple chunks in the drain. And maybe..."  
"I don't think he's that far off. So, are you gonna go by later?"  
"Gus, If I broke his fridge, why would I go by later?"  
"You never completely answered the question of if you did break it."  
"Gus, just drive."  
When they arrived at the coffeehouse, they found that they were closing.  
"Hey! Do you know where I could find an employee who works here? Her name is Mia." Shawn asked the man who was locking up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry you just missed her, she went to her car." The man pointed to a woman getting into a pink car.  
Shawn and Gus ran over.  
"Excuse me, are you Mia?"  
"Yes, um, do I know you?"  
"No, but you may have heard of us. My name is Shawn Spencer. Psychic Detective for the SBPD. This is my associate, Al Dente. Could we ask you a few questions about you and your boyfriend?"  
"Um, sure." She got out of her car, they all went over to the seating outside of the coffeehouse, "Okay, go ahead. But there is not much to say about Evan."  
"Why?" Gus asked, "He seems like a decent guy."  
"Sure, most of the time. Let's just say he doesn't handle break ups very well."  
"You broke up with him? He forgot to mention that little fact." Shawn said.  
"Yes, I found out he was married."  
"Wait, so Wanda found out Evan and Mia were together and kicked Evan out, then Mia found out Evan was married to Wanda and she breaks up with him?" Gus whispered to Shawn.  
"Sounds about right, poor dude."  
"So, is that all?" Mia asked.  
"I guess so. I don't think you did it."  
"Did what?"  
"Killed Wanda and her sister."  
"Oh, well, good thing you don't accuse me."  
"Why?" Gus asked.  
"Because I have an appointment tomorrow, I can't spend time in jail!" She then got up and went to her car.  
"Now I know she definitely didn't do it."  
"Shawn," Gus said while driving Shawn to Henry Spencer's house, "You didn't even ask Mia one question."  
"I know, I went blank."  
"Went blank? You never go blank."  
"I know, all I could think about was the fact that McDonalds is going out of business."  
"What? McDonalds is going out of business? Why didn't you tell me! We could have been in front of the nearest one with signs by now!"  
"I didn't tell you because it's not true. Dude, you fall for everything I try on you."  
"Oh, phew, good thing. I don't know what I would do without a Big Mac."  
"Yes, you do, you'd start on Whoppers instead."  
"Well...Hey, can we swing by-"  
"Of course, Gus. You have a bottomless stomach that can only be filled with a Big Mac or two."  
"You know that's right."  
"Finally! Oh, you didn't have to bring lunch." Henry said as Shawn entered his house, "It's my weekend off and I come home to find this!"  
"Look, Dad, I have better things to worry about, well, worse things. And besides, this food isn't for you." Shawn said as he put the bags on the table.  
"It's for me." Gus said as he went for the food.  
"Worse things than my fridge?" Henry asked  
"Yes, worse. I still don't have a liable suspect."  
"Well, you know what you do have?"  
"What?"  
"The arms to lift my fridge back up!"  
Shawn sighed, "I didn't tip over your 1970's fridge."  
"Oh, so who did? How did you manage to tip this over, anyway, Shawn?"  
"Dad, for the last time. I didn't-" Shawn just had a memory.  
"Gus! Drop the burger!" Shawn let the fridge drop back to the ground, "You said you knew how she was poisoned. Well, now that you are back on my side, tell me, how was she poisoned?"  
"Motor oil."  
"Motor oil?" Shawn asked  
"Motor oil. Arsenic, cadmium and hydrocarbons are chemicals found in motor oil."  
"Motor oil?" Shawn asked again.  
"Yes! Motor oil! Can I continue eating, please?"  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry, buddy." Shawn went back over to help Henry lift the fridge, "On three. One. Two. THREE!"  
"Aww!" Henry pointed to all the food on the the door when he opened the fridge, "You're cleaning this up."  
"Dad, I-"  
Henry gave him a spray bottle and a towel and started out, "Happy cleaning."  
"What are you looking at?" Shawn asked Gus.  
"Nothing, I'm just sitting here enjoying this Big Mac."  
"Could you at least come over here and help me clean this?"  
"Wait, your actually going to clean it?"  
"You're right. I don't have to. Thanks, buddy!" Shawn bolted for the door.  
"That's not what I meant!" Gus yelled after him. But he couldn't be heard, Shawn was already out the door.  
When Gus was finished eating, he went out to his car. Only to find Shawn there, waiting.  
"Shawn? What are you doing?"  
"You're my ride. I left my bike back at the office."  
Gus laughed.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"Nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

"Gus, we need to start investigating." Shawn said the next day in the Psych Office.  
"I thought we already were investigating."  
"We were, but we need to be more into it."  
"Uh, you are always into it. I'm the one who is usually not."  
"Exactly, Gus. You are not. You need to get in on it. Help more."  
"What? Shawn, I told you how she was poisoned."  
"Yes, you did. And that was a very helpful piece of information."  
Shawn opened his laptop, "What were you researching that one day?"  
"What day?"  
"You know, the day you 'wanted to unveil' the killer. You were researching Evan. What did you find out?"  
"Well, I found out that Evan has a dead aunt."  
"That means nothing to me. What else did you find?"  
"I found out that he had a cat named Fluffy when he was 5."  
"Fluffy? Way too original. Why not name it Blaze or Maximus."  
"It was a female cat, Shawn."  
"Oh, well in that case. You could name it, uh. You could name it..."  
"You can't think of one, can you?"  
"Sure I can! What about Juliet?"  
"Really? You'd name a female cat after your girlfriend? That's really romantic."  
"You think so? Thanks, buddy."  
Gus sighed, "I didn't find anything else."  
"Oh, well look what I just found." Shawn pointed at his screen, "Looks like Evan had a wife before Wanda. How did you not find this?"  
"I was only looking for 5 minutes, Shawn." Gus got up and went over to see Shawn's screen.  
"It says here her name was Clarissa and she was killed by a drunk driver. Along with her 2 year old son, Josiah. While they were on there way home from a trip to the grocery store. Oh, now I feel bad for accusing Evan."  
"Yeah, I had no idea." Gus said.  
"We should go over. Maybe bring him some lunch. Jerk chicken?"  
"You know that's right."  
"You realize that is like the third time you have said that in the past week, right?"  
"You know that's right."  
"Gus, stop it!"  
"Fine."

"Knock knock!" Shawn said from outside Evan's hotel room.  
Evan opened the door, "Oh, hey Shawn. And...I'm sorry, I never have problems with names."  
"Gus."  
"Right! I knew that. So, what brings you here?"  
"I came bearing gifts!" Shawn said as he gave Evan the jerk chicken.  
"Um, thank you. May I ask why?"  
"Yes, you may."  
There was a moment of silence, broken by Evan, "Well? Why?"  
"Oh, well, I felt a little bad about accusing you of double-homicide."  
"Well, apology accepted! I love jerk chicken!"  
"Ah! A fellow jerk chicken lover, Gus!"  
"Do you mind if I start eating, now?" Gus asked.  
"Gus, this food is not for you. It is for Evan."  
"What? You told me this food was for everyone!"  
"No, I said it was for Evan. Those to words sound very similar. You could have easily misunderstood me." Shawn told Gus.  
"Well, then. I'm going to go and get some. For ME. And ME alone. I am not sharing. No one will get any." Gus said as he stormed out.  
"Anyway. I'm sorry." Shawn told Evan, "You know. About your wife."  
"It's okay. I loved Wanda. But now that she is gone, all I can do is move one with my life. Without her or Mia."  
"No, not Wanda."  
Evan looked at Shawn, "Not Wanda? Than who are you talking about?"  
"Your wife before Wanda, you know. Clarissa?"  
"Who's Clarissa?" Evan asked.  
"Your wife! She and your son, they were hit by a drunk driver. Don't you remember?"  
"You know, that is very sad. But, I only had one wife. Wanda. You must be thinking about someone else."  
Shawn was confused, "Are you sure?"  
"I think I would remember something like that." Evan said, about to take a bite of chicken.  
"Give me that!" Shawn took the food away.  
"Hey! I was eating that!"  
Shawn looked down at the food, it was already half eaten, "Well, I don't think Gus will want this now."  
He gave Evan the food, "Keep it."  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah, I guess I still owe you. For accusing you of murder."  
"Nah, it's okay."  
"You mind if I go? I need to have a talk with Gus."  
"Oh, go ahead!" Evan said.  
"Thanks!" Shawn headed for the door.

When Shawn got out to the parking lot he couldn't find Gus's car.  
Shawn took out his phone and dialed Gus, "Gus, where are you?"  
"I'm eating. Jerk chicken. Because you didn't get me any!" Gus said from the other end of the phone.  
"Gus, I need you here! I have no means of transportation. You drove me here!"  
"Walking is always good exercise." Gus said with his mouth full.  
"Walking? Gus don't you know where I am, right now? The office is like, 10 miles away! I know you're not that far away from me."  
"Better start walking, before you lose daylight. I'm not coming." Gus said, then he hung up.  
Shawn sighed. He was going to have to spend the night with Evan if Gus didn't come. Unless. Shawn took his phon back out of his pocket and dialed Jules.  
"Hey Shawn." Jules said when she answered the phone.  
"Hey, uh, can you possibly come pick me up, right now?"  
"Pick you up? Why? What about your bike? Or Gus?" Jules asked.  
"Yeah, I don't really have time to explain that right now. Can you just come and pick me up, please?"  
"Yeah, sure. Where are you?"  
"I'm at Evan's place. You know where that is, right?"  
"Yeah, we asked him questions yesterday. I'll be right there." Jules said.  
"Okay, thanks." Shawn said, then he hung up.  
Now all he had to do was wait. Wait to be rescued from this horrible dump.

About 20 minutes later, Jules finally pulled up.  
"Hello!" Juliet yelled from her car.  
Shawn ran over and got in, "Finally! You took forever."  
"Shawn, this place is way out. Almost 15 miles."  
"I know, but you could have driven faster."  
Juliet sighed, "Well, it's late. Better get going."  
"Wanna stop and have dinner?"  
"I'd love to."


	8. Chapter 8

"Gus, what? Why are you here? And sleeping, no less?" Shawn said when he walked into the restaurant with Juliet.  
Gus quickly jumped up, "What? Oh, nothing. I just dozed off a little. No big deal. Oh, Hi Jules. What are you guys doing here?"  
"Well, I asked Juliet to come pick me up. Because someone was to busy thinking about himself to rescue me. So, Juliet came by. And we decided to grab something to eat before heading home. We didn't expect to find you."  
"I think I'll head back to my apartment, now. I have to, uh, feed my cat." Gus walked by them.  
"You don't have a cat!" Shawn yelled after Gus.  
Shawn turned to Jules, "Well, looks like it's just you and me, now."

After they had dinner Juliet dropped Shawn off at his apartment. As Shawn went inside, he thought about the case. He had no ideas about anything. No suspects, no evidence. Nothing. He went over to his computer. He pulled up the article about Clarissa and Josiah. He read everything. Even the fine print at the bottom. When he read that, he found something very interesting.  
He reached for his phone, "Gus! Guess what I just found out!" Shawn said when Gus picked up.  
"What could you have possibly found at this hour, Shawn?"  
"First, it is only 9pm. You're sleeping?"  
"Yes Shawn, I'm sleeping."  
"No you're not. You are talking to me."  
"Shawn, what did you find out?"  
"Oh, right. Well, I reread that article. You know, the one about the drunk driver. And I found out. Well, first, the last name of that Evan wasn't Ringwald it was Price. And get this. Amelia was the drunk driver."  
"Amelia? The sister?"  
"Yes, Gus. The sister."  
"Well this case just got interesting."  
"Yes it did, Gus." Shawn hung up.  
His phone rang again. He answered it, "Hello?"  
"Why did you hang up?"  
"I was done talking."  
"Well I wasn't!"  
"Then say what you were going to say."  
"I don't have anything else to say."  
"Then why-"  
Gus hung up.  
"Well, someone is in a bad mood." Shawn said to himself.  
Shawn dialed Jules, "Jules I'm having a vision!"  
"Right now?" She asked.  
"Yes, now! It's about Amelia. Something about drinking. And. Driving."  
"Amelia was charged with vehicular manslaughter while intoxicated. She spent 1 year in jail. This was, I think 2 or 3 years ago. I remember, Lassiter and I made the arrest."  
Shawn looked at the screen again. He clicked on Evan Price's name. And he found something else. Even more interesting, "Jules, I'm going to have to call you back, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay, Shawn." She hung up.  
Shawn redialed Gus, "Gus! Get over here! It is urgent!"  
"Shawn! I am trying to get sleep! Call me tomorrow!"  
"No, I can't. You need to get over here, right away! Guess who Evan Price is?"  
"I don't know, who?"  
"I'll save it for when you get here."  
"Shawn-" Gus was cut off, Shawn had hung up.  
"Man! Shawn, why do you always do this to me?" Gus said to himself.

When Gus walked in Shawn's apartment, he saw Shawn at the computer. He went over.  
"Gus! Finally. Evan Price is Max Kirkland!"  
"Max Kirkland? The manager guy?"  
"Yeah, Amelia killed his wife and son."  
"Oh, that is really sad." Gus said, "Wait, why did he change his name?"  
"I don't know, that part, all I know is that Max's real name is Evan, also."  
"That's weird." Gus said.  
"What?"  
"That." Gus pointed at the screen, "'Psychic Detectives, we know you are curious. Click here?' Shawn! Did you do that?"  
"Yes. I did. Come on. You know they will be curious."  
"Shawn, some people are smarter than that. It looks like something that will give you a computer virus is you click it!"  
"Oh, I didn't realize. I better take it down."  
"Yes, you better."  
"Oh, I forgot to call Jules back."  
"You called Jules?"  
"Yeah, to tell her about the Amelia drunk driving thing. But psychically."  
"Did you tell her that Max is really an Evan?"  
"No. I found that out while I was talking to her. Gus, please. I need to have another psychic episode and call Jules."  
He dialed Jules's number, "Jules! I had another vision. About that Max guy."  
"The manager from Jared?" Jules asked.  
"Yeah. I'm sensing his name. He was, he is. EVAN!"  
"Evan? Wanda's husband?"  
"No, different Evan. Max."  
"Shawn you're not making any sense."  
"Max is Evan."  
"Shawn what are you trying to say?"  
"Jules! Max's real name is Evan Price."  
"Wait, that's the guy."  
"What guy?"  
"I remember him. Hold on."  
"Gus, she has a great memory. Well I mean, not as good as mine. But, for an average person, well, not average. But you know what I mean." Shawn told Gus while Jules was busy doing something.  
"Shawn, I got it!" Jules said, "I knew that name was familiar! He is the husband of Clarissa and Josiah Price. They were killed by Amelia's drunk driving!"  
"Oh my gosh, Jules!" Shawn said.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I was saying that about your discovery."  
"Oh, well, thank you." Jules said, "Hey, um, do you mind if I hang up? Lassiter needs me on another case."  
"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow. Bye." Shawn hung up then turned to see Gus eating something, "Gus, what are you eating?"  
Gus put it behind his back, "Nothing."  
"Gus, you were eating something. Now, what is it?" Shawn went over to try and get it from Gus.  
"Hey! These are my Funyuns!" Shawn said when he got what was behind Gus's back.  
"What do you expect? I was hungry!"  
"You're always hungry!"  
"You know that's right."  
"Gus, you are really starting to get annoying."  
"What am I doing?"  
"Repeating the same phrase. Over and over."  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Carlton." Jules said.  
"What? I'm kind of busy with this case right now."  
"Shawn just found a lead."  
"You know Spencer is the last person on Earth I want to talk about right now."  
"You don't have to talk about him. I'm just saying. He had a vision. About Max Kirkland."  
"The manager of Jared? We already questioned him."  
"I know that. But he said that his real name is Evan Price."  
"Evan Price? That name is familiar." Lassiter looked through the papers on his desk, "I knew it!"  
"Yeah, I know, he is the guy from Amelia's case."  
"Amelia? Oh, yeah I remember that. But no. Forensics found a DNA sample at Zale's when they processed the scene. The lab just came back with the results. The DNA belonged to a guy named Evan Price."  
"Well, we better get down to Jared." Jules went over to the side and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number, "Shawn. We just found out that DNA belonging to an Evan Price was found at another crime scene."  
"Really?" Shawn said.  
Shawn looked at Gus, "Max's, DNA was found at another crime scene."  
"Jules are you going to Jared?"  
"Shawn, he is a suspect. Of course we are going down there."  
"Look, I'm coming, too. Can you wait until Gus and I get there?"  
"You better hurry up. Lassiter is already out the door."  
"Okay. We'll be right there." He hung up.  
"Gus, I solved it."  
"You solved it? Already?"  
"Yes, Gus. Now, we need to get down to Jared. Before they arrest him."  
"Arrest who?"  
"Come on, Gus!" Shawn got up and headed for the door.  
"Alright, fine." Gus followed Shawn out the door.

"Well, Max, or should I say Evan." Shawn said when he walked into Jared. Shawn turned to Gus, "We got here before Lassie and Jules."  
"Evan? I already told you I fired him."  
"No, I, look we have to wait, now."  
Just then Lassiter walked in with Jules.  
"Alright, we can start, now." Shawn said, "Max Kirkland, or should I say, Evan Price."  
"What?" Max looked confused.  
"Oh, don't act like you don't know. I know everything. For I, am psychic. And you are the lead suspect."  
Everyone in the room gasped.  
"Oo, dramatic gasps." Shawn said, "Anyway, you hired Evan and Wanda. Because they were excellent salesmen. And women. But, you fell in love with Wanda. And then Wanda fell for you. You told her about your scheme. She became your partner in crime. She helped you rob Zale's last month. That's why all that jewelry was in her house when we got there."  
"This is preposterous." Max said.  
"Let me finish. It's just getting good. You eventually found out that Amelia was Wanda's sister. You had been trying find her for the past year. To get your revenge. So you went to her house. With your experience with cars, you had the perfect murder weapon. Motor oil. You took it from the cars that you had worked on and put it in Amelia's coffee. Poor Wanda, unknowingly went to Amelia's house that day. Poured herself some coffee, whoops. She's dead."  
Shawn turned to whisper to Gus, "This is even better than I thought it would be."  
Shawn went back to Max, "You went to Wanda's house that same day, found Amelia there. She was just there to visit the dog. But when you found her, you lost it. You fought, you ended up strangling her."  
"You have no proof of this."  
"You're right, I don't. But, Lassie, here. Does."  
"You see, Mr. Kirkland. We found DNA at Zale's. It belonged to Evan Price. And according to Shawn's 'psychic' hunch. That is you."  
"Okay, sure. You got me. I robbed Zale's. But you have no proof of me murdering Wanda or that Amelia girl."  
"Quite the contrary. I bet if we search your house. We will find the dog."  
"Dog? What dog?"  
"You know, the dog that you took from Amelia's house when you were there. Oh, I'm getting something. The dog, it ate Wanda's bracelet."  
"Wait, if Kirkland took the dog before Wanda got there, how did it eat the bracelet?" Lassiter asked.  
"Well, this dog is old, it had a problem. It ate everything. Even the rope Max had tied it up with. So, this dog ate the rope, and went home. And that would be Amelia's house."  
"But the dog belonged to Wanda." Jules said.  
"Yes, it did. But it was attached to Amelia. And Amelia was attached to the dog. She trained him."  
"That would explain the bite marks on Amelia's body." Gus said.  
"As I was saying, the dog lived with Amelia longer that it ever did with Wanda. So, it went to Amelia's house. Got in through the doggy door. And it found Wanda there. Found a few things to snack on. Like the bracelet. And left. Well, Max, you found the dog wondering about. You took it back to your place. Tied it up with chains and then continued on with your life."  
"Only to find out later that you had accidentally killed Wanda with your deadly coffee." Gus said.  
"Yes, Gus. The deadly coffee."  
"Spencer, what you just said makes no sense."  
"Just go to his house. You'll find the dog. Check the yard, too."  
"The yard? Why?" Jules asked.  
"Well, uh, the bracelet was probably digested by now."  
"Oh, I get what you're saying."  
"Well, Mr, uh, Kirkland/Price. You are under arrest for the murder of Amelia and Wanda Ringwald. Read him his rights, O'Hara." Lassiter said as he put the cuffs on Kirkland.  
"Well, another killer, captured." Shawn said.  
"Captured?" Gus asked.  
"Yeah, it sounds awesomer."  
"Awesomer isn't a word."  
"It isn't?  
"No. You should say extra awesome."  
"No, I like awesomer, better."  
"You sound stupid saying it that way."  
"You sound stupid."  
"Oh, okay. Here you go again." Gus started for the door.  
"Hey! Where are you going? I not done!" Shawn yelled after Gus.  
"Well, I am!" Gus yelled back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Shawn. Max confessed to everything."  
Jules said to Shawn the next day.  
"Really? I mean. I knew he would. You went to his house, too. Right?"  
"Yep, found the remains of the bracelet. I gotta go. Lassiter and I already have another case." Juliet said as she walked off.  
Gus walked up to Shawn, "So, now what do you want to do? We got the guy."  
"Well, I guess we can do what we do every time we close a case."  
"And what is that?"  
"You don't know? Gus, you should be ashamed of yourself."  
"I seriously don't know, Shawn."  
"Really? I thought you were playing. After we close a case we go out for Jerk chicken."  
"Oh, yeah. I remember that."  
"See? You don't have a memory problem."  
"Memory problem?"  
"Yeah, you told me you had a memory problem."  
"I never said that."  
"You didn't? Huh, I must have dreamed it, then."  
"You dreamed that I told you I had a memory problem?"  
"Apparently. If you didn't say it to me, yourself."  
"Shawn!"  
Shawn turned around to find Henry standing behind him, "Hello Dad. Enjoy your weekend off?"  
"As a matter of fact I did not. You want to know why?"  
"Not really, no."  
"Because I had to clean my refrigerator. Because 'someone' left without cleaning it."  
"Dad, I had a break in the case I had to leave."  
"Shawn, you left because I said, 'you're really gonna clean it?'"  
"Gus, you're not helping."  
"You owe me." Henry said to Shawn.  
"I owe you?"  
"Yes, you owe me."  
"Owe you what?" Shawn asked.  
"Something."  
"Something?"  
"I haven't thought of it, yet. But when I do, you will be there to do it."  
"Oh, will I?"  
"Yes, you will." Henry said. Then he walked off.  
"Really, buddy? You couldn't have helped me, just then?" Shawn said to Gus.  
"Shawn, you never do anything."  
"I never do anything? Gus, I solve cases. That's what I do."  
"Besides that."  
"Isn't that enough?"  
"Not really."  
"Fine, I'll do something else. Just to prove to you that I do other things." Shawn walked over to the vending machine and put money in, pushed a button and got a candy bar.  
He walked back over to Gus, "There."  
"Really? That's your choice of doing something else?"  
"Gus, I paid for it. I never pay for anything."  
"Well, I guess that is an achievement." Gus said.  
"See? I'm maturing. Very. Very slowly."  
"Extremely slow."  
"At least I am maturing at all."  
"That's true. Just tell me when you mature completely." Lassiter said as he walked by them.  
"Oh, Lassie." Shawn said, "You will never understand."  
"What won't he understand?" Gus asked.  
"I don't know. He just won't understand something."  
"Shawn, your mind works in the most mysterious of ways." Gus said as he started to get up.  
Shawn pushed him back down, "You're not going anywhere. And what do you mean?"  
Gus tried to get up again. But Shawn pushed him harder. And he fell off the chair, "Ow! What was that for?"  
"You were getting up. I told you to stay here."  
"You aren't incharge of me, Shawn. I can do whatever I want. I'm a grown man!"  
"That you are."  
Gus got up and ran for the door.  
"Gus! Where are you going?"  
"Somewhere where you won't find me for at least 1 hour."  
"1 hour? Gus, I need you."  
"You need me? Really?"  
"Gus, I will find you. I will ALWAYS find you. No matter where in this city you choose to hide."  
"I dare you."  
"Okay, you have 15 minutes to find somewhere to hide. I'll find you."  
"You're on!" Gus headed out the door.  
"Gus, Gus, Gus. You fall for it every time." Shawn said.  
"What does Gus fall for?" Juliet asked when she overheard Shawn.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."


End file.
